Story in The Music
by Sadie1787
Summary: In NM everyone knows Edward left but what happens when Jacob leaves too? When Bella falls to pieces an unlikely girl is the one picking them up again even though this girl is human she and her dark past may be more dangerous than anyone else's. 1st story
1. New Girl

**AN: Hey people this is my first fan fiction. Well I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I finally sat my lazy butt down and wrote it. I'm Team Edward I'll tell you that right now. And Jacob can go crawl in a hole.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did do you really think I would be writing this? Answer is no! I do own however my own characters which you'll meet later. Well on to the story.**

Pain. That was what made up my life for the last seven months, or was it eight? Time seemed to run together ever since _he _left, each second was an eternity in my eyes.

I sighed and opened up the car door to my truck in the school parking lot, how did I even get here? That was the bliss of being numb and as some said dead. It was true I might as well of been dead, I ate, I slept, I answered when spoken to but didn't contribute anything to a conservation. I didn't just act dead, no that wasn't enough I looked dead. My skin was pale, well paler than usual, I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were dark and lifeless. If I was pretty you might of mistaken me for a vampire.

The thought caused me to gasp out in pain and wrap my arm around my chest. Everyone was use to the movement, well except me. Each time the pain tore through me was just as bad as the first time if not worse.

"Hey Bella!" I voice called from beside me. I glanced up and saw Jessica timidly smiling at me. Yes beware of the mental freak Jessica. Instead of answering I just nodded in response.

"Um well have you seen the new girl?" Oh here we go, "I mean she just walks in and doesn't even try to be polite!" I'm going out on a limb here and think Mike is checking out the 'new girl'.

"Yeah, Um her name is?" I questioned so I don't have to refer to her as new girl.

"Meghan something another." She answered as if the name burned her. I just nodded and walked off to first period. **(A/N sorry I don't have my book so I don't remember her schedule so I made it up)** Trig god I hated it, but my grades were good so I was happy, well as happy as I could be. I honestly was just waiting to die, I know I'm very optimistic note the sarcasm. At least I have Jacob, my werewolf best friend. Just then the teacher walked in interrupting my mental self harm session as I called it.

"Good-morning class I'd like to introduce our new student Meghan Shaw." I didn't look up till I heard the room fill with gasp. Shocked I looked up and gasped as well.

Meghan Shaw like me was the walking dead, but she truly did look like a vampire. Her skin was pale like ivory, her hair was black and hung limp to her lower back and her eyes were a sparkling dark blue but with no life in them.

I looked down quickly not wanting to be flooded with memories. I pulled out my book and note pad quickly, ready to ignore Meghan Shaw. But since life hated me I heard the chair next to me be pulled back and a soft voice speak.

"Hi I'm Meghan and you're not alone." I felt my jaw drop but before I could ask the teacher started talking.

When the bell rang Meghan was gone before I could say what. All I knew was something was going to happen.

I just sighed something I did a lot these days and moved on the second period, English. It was sad my favorite subject held no interest anymore, nothing did. I sat in my usual seat in the back taking my note when I realized the normally empty seat next to me was occupied by, you guessed it Meghan. It was going to be a long year.

AN: Sorry for any grammar errors I know it's a little boring now but I hope to fix that later on. Please press the green button and give me your honest opinion just please no flames.


	2. New School

**A/N Well no one reviewed my last chapter ****LL but I got tired of waiting for reviews so I've decided to post this chapter. I know there short write know but honestly when I thought up this story I had some of the middle of the story and the end….nothing on the beginning so sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight L but I own Meghan J**

MPOV (Meghan's POV)

Well this is it, I sighed quietly to myself, new school new life. In some ways I thought I should be happy, I was finally free from them, but I wasn't. All because the only good thing to happen in my life was back in Bath New Hampshire. It shouldn't matter any more that good thing was gone, he was gone.

I looked at the school and well it was the same size as my old high school. Bath had a population of 947, yes 947 you know nine hundred forty seven. My elementary school had about sixty kids in it. Crazy right? My high school was a combination of four towns making around three-hundred kids.

That was my old life and for some unknown reason something was making it so I had to come here. Was I happy? I honestly couldn't tell you, because I didn't know and it scared me. I normally always knew, my life wasn't made up of much, just pain and him. While I was gazing at the school I failed to notice a kid come up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." After getting over the shock of some kid sneaking up on me I was able to make out a skinny blond blue eyed boy with a round face, honestly he looked twelve. It didn't escape my notice that his eyes were aiming a little to low. Ew.

"Umm hi, I'm up here." I said pointing to my face, yeah not happening Mike. I really didn't want to do this I wanted to be alone, I always was alone.

"Sorry." Newton muttered, I had a habit of calling people I didn't like by there surname, so basically everyone.

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes. I'm not a people person, I grew up knowing I couldn't. My life was to harsh, I was too different. Sad really but I learned to build I shield hiding me from the world doing what I had to.

"Umm your name?" Newton asked, yes he was finally realizing I was dangerous. On sight I looked it sort of. I had put on a tight fitting black long sleeved shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans. Was I Goth not really I just wore what reflected my mood, so black was my wardrobe.

"Meghan Shaw." I replied curtly. Before I could say anything some short brunette wearing a very short mini skirt and a too small shirt walked up.

"Hi I'm Stanley Jessica Stanley." Who was she freaking' Mrs. James Bond? She was glaring at me well I guess I don't have to try to make her hate me she already does.

"Hey Jessica, this is Meghan Shaw she's new." Really? I thought, no I'm just your friend Mary who went and got plastic surgery. Well I guess I'm just smart because Stanley looked ready to drool. Yes she gets the honor of the surname.

"Well this has been great but I got to go to class." I smiled, well tried to smile.

"You need me to show you where your classes are." I was ready to tell Newton no but Jessica answered for me.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine let's go Mike." Wow, Stanley your almost as bid as a Bitch as me.

"But-" Newton started.

"I said let's go!" They walked off quickly and I ran to get to my first class, Trig. I knew I was smart, it was hard to be dumb at Bath they probably have the best school system in the country. Still I hate Trig. I walked into the class just before bell and walked up to the teacher.

"Hi I'm Meghan Shaw, I'm new here." I handed her a slip of paper to have her sign. Yes I could be polite, I really was a good kid but well live my life and try to be nice.

"Hello Meghan yes you can sit next to Isabella Swan." I froze I suddenly felt like everything made sense. I turned and I saw that the only seat was next to a beautiful brunette with dark dead brown eyes. Isabella San you are the reason I'm here, I knew on sight she had lost a loved one. Damn it I was going to have to help her with her problem, but I had the same one.

I walked over to her seat preparing myself, how was I going to do this? Well might as well introduce myself, can't remember if the teacher did.

"Hi I'm Meghan, and your not alone." Her head snapped up but I couldn't say anymore. For one I didn't know what to say two the teacher was talking. I thought I was scarred before well that doesn't compare to now. So when the bell rang I did what cowards do, run.

I went to my locker quickly just to waste time, again coward. I muttered to myself till I reached English. I went in and gave the teacher my slip and turned to face the class praying she wouldn't be here, but guess what? She was and the only open seat was next to her.

Oh well I'll just have to deal. Half way through class she realized I was there. Yeah I knew what that was like, I still did. The pain, the sleepless nights, the feeling of being ripped to shreds whenever something reminded you of him, and worse the lost of hope and will to live. My heart reached out to Isabella, I knew that, that's what I looked like. I talked tough but I wasn't, my life was over I had no family to look to, by choice, and no friends but Isabella Swan most likely does. I was going to help her, I looked at her briefly. I had too.

A/N end of Chapter two. I didn't imagine Meghan acting mean but I thought as I wrote this it wouldn't make sense if I didn't. Well I bet your all wondering what is Meghan's past like well review and I will post the next chapter and you will find out more. Now press the button or I'll throw my dictionary at you.


	3. Horror Film?

**A/N ok sorry for the wait on this chapter but I really had no clue what to write. I've been running ideas through my head and I think I have figured it out….well most likely not but I think it will work.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I own Twilight?**

**SM: No I do.**

**Me: Why?**

**SM: Because I wrote it.**

**Me: So?**

**SM: Ok here is the whole reason I wrote it and bla bla bla (three hours later) so that makes me the owner of Twilight**

**Me: Zzzzzzzzzz Oh what?**

**SM: Did you here what I said?**

**Me: Yep me no own Twilight, got it.**

BPOV:

It has been two weeks since the day Meghan's first day of school. I wish I could say things went back to normal, or as normal as my life could be, but it hasn't. Meghan was different, and last time I dealt with different I got hurt. So could you blame me for being wary of the girl. Well maybe you could.

I share two classes with her. It is a bit weird she'll walk in, sit down at the table and say hi, then ignore me the rest of class. It was too familiar, _he _used to do the same, just the thought of him was crippling. The strange thing was that she would look at me with such understanding eyes. How could she understand though? I didn't know what to do, and I was scarred, before she came I wouldn't care about, well anything and everything. Life has no meaning to me, but my promise to _him_ did. I can honestly say that promise is what's been keeping me from ending it.

Then there's Jacob. Where do I begin with Jake? I love him but as a brother, family, but he views me as more. Jacob is a great guy , any girl would be lucky to have him, but my heart belongs to another and I can't get it back. Do I want it back, no I can't say I do. With out my heart I can't forget _him_, even if I have to with stand this pain I don't want to forget.

But lately Jacob has been distant, he no longer laughed carefree. He seemed sad, he would shoot a look in my direction and frown. I can honestly say I was confused, still am. I wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn't find it in me to really try and figure it out. Which scarred me more than almost anything else.

The bell rang for last period, shocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly packed up and exited the classroom making my way to the parking lot.

"Bella?" I whipped around at the sound of my name not the smartest thing to do when you are a klutz. So predictably I ended up on my butt. I looked up and there stood Meghan.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry are you ok?" She reached out her hand and helped me up onto my feet.

"Yeah I'm a klutz, I'm used to it." She looked me in the eye and sighed.

"Are you really ok?" For some reason I had a feeling she wasn't concerned about my fall, and that she was trying to tell me something.

"Yeah I'm fine." She didn't looked convinced but she dropped it. After a bit of awkward silence I spoke up.

"What were you going to say when you came over?" She paused for a moment before answering.

"Just to tell you if you need help I'll be there." I was shocked at that, I mean we hardly knew each other.

"Um wow, wasn't expecting that." Meghan laughed a little at that but stopped soon after.

"As I told you on my first day, you're not alone." I felt a shiver run up my spine. It sounded like something in a horror film.

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned.

"I'll explain some other time." She threw me a quick smile that never reached her eyes.

"So where you off to Bella?" She seemed genially curious so I told her.

"To my friend Jacob's house in La Push." Her eyes darkened for a moment.

"Be careful Bella, there are a lot of things you don't know about out there." She muttered through clenched teeth. I almost laughed at her statement I bet I knew more than she did about this world. But the important thing was I didn't laugh, _he_ broke my heart but I would never even hint at _his _secret.

"I will." She just nodded and walked off.

What in the world does she mean, now I really felt like I was in a horror movie.

MPOV

Why did I have a bad feeling about today? God I hope Bella doesn't do anything stupid. Why did I even care though, I dn't know her and she doesn't know me, but I did and I couldn't do anything about it.

**A/N**

**Sorry that it is so short again I had no clue what to write for this chapter. So what do you think is going to happen? Review and give me your opinion, or I'll go all ninja on you.**


	4. Goodbye

**A/N Hey everyone! Here comes chapter four. Jacob fans beware.**

**Before I begin I want to thank 4me and Kaitlin13 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm not a big fan of this chapter but it works. So enough of my babbling let's continue the story. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have a life, which I don't. So me no own Twilight. I own Meghan though.**

**SM: I own Edward.**

**ME: Lucky.**

BPOV

I arrived at Jacob's house like I did everyday, but unlike everyday Jacob wasn't waiting on his porch?

"That's strange?" I muttered opening the truck door and getting out. Jacob always waited for me. If he couldn't he normally called.

"Probably werewolf business." I concluded. I decided I would just wait here with Billy, Jacob's dad. I walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again but got the same results. What in the world is going on?

Sighing I made my way back to the truck. I knew Charlie would worry if I got home this early, so I drove down to the beach. I loved this beach, it had no memories of _him_ unlike everywhere else. I made my way over to a fallen tree, I couldn't tell if it was the same one I normally sat on. From here you could see the cliffs, I remember when I saw some of the pack jumping off them. Nearly gave me a heart attack. Jacob promised me he would take me some time.

Speaking of Jacob, where was he? I hope he was ok. I started to panic, I could imagine all to well Victoria catching him. Her red hair moving in the wind as she broke him neck. I knew deep down he could take care of himself now, but my mind still pictures the young boy with the warm smile, my sun. I sighed again and stood up. My mind was too active for me to be sitting down. Thinking wasn't good for me.

I quickly took off my socks and shoes and walked bare footed across the white sand. It was cold compared to the beach sand in Phoenix but it still felt good. I walked for what felt like hours, but only minutes had passed. The sky was gray and cloudy, like always.

As I looked up I tripped over a rock.

"Sugar plums." I hissed (**A/N I say sugar plums a lot when I get hurt or fall)** grabbing my foot to check for damage.

"Just another day in the life of a klutz." I muttered.

I looked at the rock that I tripped over. The rock was almost pure white. It was covered in crystals and it was beautiful. At that moment the clouds parted, just for a moment. I looked at the rock and gasped. It was sparkling.

Pain tore through me, it was too similar to _him_. I took one last look at the rock and chucked it as far as I could. Which wasn't very far.

Everything went quiet. I just stood there thinking. With a sob I walked forward to where the rock landed. The sun had disappeared again, but the rock was still beautiful. I bent down and picked it up. I glanced at it, my mind stopped thinking it had slowed. I placed it in my coat pocket enjoying to small amount of piece that had fallen over me.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around at the sound of my name. There before me was Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I plastered a fake smile on my face. I saw him wince at it.

"Where were you Jacob?" I asked. I was too curious for my own good sometimes.

"Around." He replied. I stared at him. He refused to meet my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I questioned. He wasn't my Jacob at the moment. He was Sam's

"Jut peachy." He snapped back. I was confused he never was harsh with me.

"What happened Jake?" Is Billy ok I though to myself. Was that why they weren't home.

"Nothing Bella." He answered.

"I don't believe you." I commented.

"You don't have to." He finally turned towards me. I gasped when I saw his eyes. I could take hate and anger, but what was in his eyes I couldn't. Because there was nothing, the were cold hard and black. I realized then that my sun had been put out.

"Jake what-" I began.

"Bella I give up!" He yelled. My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked. It felt as if someone was choking me.

"I'm done. I'm sick of waiting for you to get over Edward!" I winced at his name. "That's what I mean, you can't even hear his name without wincing. Edward and the Cullens are gone!" I was speechless.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered.

"Sorry! That's all you have to say!" He screamed at me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"Bella I'm going to give you a choice. Get over Edward and the Cullens or I stop being your friend." I glared into my eyes. I felt the last bit of my heart brake. I knew my answer before he offered the choice.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't get over him, I-I don't want to." I whispered. I told him the truth right then. _He_ was my world, my life, and my meaning. I would rather burn in hell than give him up. To be getting over him is giving him up.

"Then your no longer welcomed here. Don't come back to La Push. We hold you under the same treaty as the Cullens now." I was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. I was right, my sun had been put out.

"Ok." I choked out.

"Good-bye Isabella." When he used by full name I knew It was over.

"Good-bye Jake… you'll find a girl someday that will love you just as much back." I told him. He didn't answer he just walked off. He never turned back.

When he was out of sight I felt my legs give out. As I kneeled I thought at how my life turned out. How I failed everything, and caused pain to everyone. I looked up over the ocean and looked at the cliffs. A thought crossed my mind, I got up and ran to my truck. As I drove towards the cliffs I said one last thing.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't keep my promise anymore." Instead of wincing I smiled.

**A/N **

**Don't kill me! I had to do it! Well please just give a minute of your time to review. I won't take that long. (puppy dog pout) REVIEW NOW**


	5. Life or Death?

**A/N: For some reason you all love my writing? I didn't think it was **_**that**_** good but thank you. You guys are amazing! Well I hate author notes just as much as you guys so instead of listening to my rambling I'm going to let you read on. For future reference if the author's note is important I'll make sure you know. I just use them to say thank you and what not. **

**IMPORTANT**** (see now you know)**

**P.S This is after Bella went with Jessica to the movies.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does ****not**** belong to me, if it did I would have a life. Which I don't.**

BPOV

I pushed my truck as fast as I could. I could here it groaning in protest against the effort. It was safe to say I had completely lost my mind. Before I had questioned it but now, well I don't have an argument any more. Edward's voice was basically screaming at me, telling me to turn around and not to do this. It didn't hurt to think his name anymore, probably because deep down I knew in about an hour at the most I would be escaping the pain.

I started to laugh not a carefree laugh but a hysterical one. It was over, I was taking the cowards way out…and I didn't care. I no longer cared what would happen to Charlie or Renee, or Jacob and Billy.

Edward always told me I was selfless, now he would probably tell me I was selfish. I couldn't agree more.

I never thought I would become suicidal I always took pride in knowing I couldn't hurt my family like that. Now I took pride in knowing I survived his long. No one understood what I was going through, no one could understand the pain in just breathing.

As I drove closer and closer to my destination, Edward's voice and reasoning's turned into growling. In my mind I could picture his enraged face, his normal topaz eyes coal black.

I was breaking my promise to him. My promise to be safe and not to do anything stupid. Honestly I broke that promise awhile ago. Just not to the extent I was going to at this moment. In my mind he cared, not out of guilt but out of love. It was unrealistic but I don't think anyone would hold it against me.

I finally reached my destination, the cliffs. I knew I had to figure this out, the cliff wasn't high enough for me to kill my self, and I highly doubted I would be able to stay underwater long enough either. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rock I found on the beach. My own little reminder of the vampire world, and more importantly Edward. I couldn't help the small grin to spread across my face. Just like the crazy person I have become, I carefully stroked it. Marveling at the coldness of it.

"It's so much like you." I whispered, a whisper that no one would hear.

I continued to gaze at the little rock before an idea popped into my head. I quickly scanned the area and found what I was looking for. A bigger rock. I had some rope in the truck, and if I tied the rope to the rock and me… I had my very own anchor.

I didn't waste time thinking. I hurriedly ran to my truck and grabbed the needed materials. Thank you to whatever higher power there is that gave me a dad who loves to fish.

**(if you don't get what I mean PM me)**

When everything was made and ready I stopped. For the first time during all of this I felt a small amount of fear. Not for myself but for everyone else. Edward's voice continued to try and convince me that this wasn't the best way to go about this. He was probably right but I didn't care.

I looked out over the cliffs, the sun was starting to set over the water. It was truly a beautiful site. Was I really going to give up, was this really going to be my last sunset? I felt like I was at a fork in the road, and I had to choose a direction to take. I know it was cliché and cheesy but it was true.

Death is easy, living is harder. Did I take the easy was out or do I fight through all the struggles life can throw at me. You grow up reading all these stories about how you get two choices and one is easier than the other, but for some reason they always pick the harder one? My life wasn't a story, there was no happily ever after for me. Does the same concept still apply in my situation?

People always say there is always an exception to the rule. Am I the exception to this rule as well as all the others? I didn't know. I looked down at my make shift anchor and then at the sunset. I sighed quietly not knowing what to do. The night was almost here and the sunset was almost gone.

"Twilight." I whispered. I smiled at the memories that came with that simple word. I froze, that's all they were though…memories. It was mean, uncaring and most of all selfish, but I had made my choice. I slowly tied the anchor to my ankle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again. I wasn't some hero, I didn't have the strength to go the harder way.

Edwards voice grew louder and louder with each step I took. I was about a yard away from the edge. I smiled at the sound of his voice, I was happy that my last moments would be with him in mind.

"Bella Stop!" I froze, because it wasn't just Edward who said it.

**(I was so tempted to leave it there but I decided to be nice)**

My head whipped around and there stood Meghan. I was shocked, how did she even know what was going on. I had a feeling she wasn't here on accident.

"Bella I swear as God as my witness if you take one more step!" She was angry, but why I hardly knew her. I could reason her being sad and a bit mad but this was insane.

"Why do you care?" I muttered.

"I'll explain that if you come over here, I-I'll tell you everything." I was confused about what she meant. To be honest I really was considering going home just to find out, but I was always told I was stubborn. So instead of answering I shock my head.

"Bella don't do it." She pleaded. Why? What was my life to her? I took a step backwards. I imagined this is probably how a caged animal must feel. Scared and threatened. She took a step forward crouching down as to seem less of a threat. She held her hand out carefully.

"Come here Bella let's get you home." Again a shock my head. My foot was dangerously close to the edge.

"Bella think of your family-" I cut her off.

"I am." She looked into my eyes sadly. She stood up from her crouch slowly never loosing eye contact.

"I can't make you not jump Bella, but understand you can't undo what is done."

"I know." I whispered. She nodded, her eyes filled with tears as I turned.

"Please don't." She begged. I didn't respond I jumped. The wind flew up against me as I fell towards the water. It felt as gravity was trying to reverse itself.

I hit the water hard. My natural instinct was to swim to the surface, but that's when the anchor came in. It dragged be down just like I planned. I never imagined drowning would be so peaceful. It seemed as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

Everybody says that's as you die your life flashes before your eyes. What I got was similar but to me much better. It left out all the mistakes and bad times of my life, it focused on the best parts. I saw brief images of me in Phoenix, but most of it was of Edward and I. I remembered every moment with him. Even the bad times because with him it still was a good moment. I loved him, and a life with out him wasn't worth the effort.

I let go of the breath I had been holding. The water quickly rushed into my mouth. I tried not to focus on my death, but on anything Edward. The last thing I was aware of before I gave into the blackness was a small warm arm wrapping itself around my waist.

**Hello I am currently unavailable, please leave a review after the beep….. BEEP!**


	6. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm sorry about this, I hate them too.**

**Ok now this is going to sound like I'm nagging you and what not…so sorry.**

**When I first decided to write this I told myself I wouldn't do one of these but I am anyways.**

**I need reviews, I know horrible reason for an author's note but I do.**

**Reviews=happy author**

**Happy author=quicker updates**

**Quicker updates=happy readers**

**You CAN review this chapter but review about the last chapter not the Author's Note.**

**I'll hopefully have a new chapter up soon.**


	7. New Friend

**A/N Ok sorry it took so long I meant to update last Friday but I got called into work at last minute and then I left for summer camp so sorry. ****SEMI IMPORTANT ****My last chapter failed to get reviews which makes me sad. I received one review, and it was from my best friend, How pitiful is that?**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Yes Finally I own twilight (Some guys in black break through the window) who are you!**

**Guy 1: We are hear to take Twilight back!**

**Gut 2: Because we don't like you. (Guys grab ownership papers and leave)**

**Me: I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

Darkness. That's all I could see. It felt as if I was floating. Cliché I know but it's the truth. I was confused. I always thought that when you died you saw a bright light. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I just didn't get into heaven? Maybe I was going to hell? But then where was the pain?

You'd think It would be simple after you died but no, it was just as confusing as life. After a long debate between me an myself and I, I decided on the fact that I was in Limbo. I could live with that.

I don't know how long I stayed there, time seemed irrelevant, but too soon I felt as if I was surfacing after a long time under water. I opened my eyes.

I was on my stomach on what I believed to be sand coughing. I felt something hitting against my back. My throat felt like someone had shoved steel wool down it. **(did you really think I was going to kill her?)** That's when I realized I was still alive.

I thought back to those last moments before I jumped. Meghan was there telling me not to. How did she save me? I flipped over quickly to see Meghan kneeling over me. Looking like a drowned cat. Her black hair hung in front of her face hiding one of her blue eyes from sight.

I didn't say anything and neither did she. She just stood up and offered me her hand. It was childish but I refused to get up. She just sighed and rolled her eyes before grabbing my arm and walked off not waiting for me to get to my feet.

She lead me to a blue ford truck only letting go of my arm when she opened the passenger door. She walked back to the drivers side while I just stood there.

"Get in." She muttered not even looking at me. I decided it was probably unwise to defy her right now.

"Where are we going?" I whispered my voice scratchy.

"My apartment." She didn't offer anymore information.

"Why?" I asked she just stared at me for a moment before answering.

"We are wet and cold, I'm tired, I don't trust you enough right now to leave you alone, and I promised you some explanation." I just nodded agreeing with what she was saying. It didn't escape my notice that she said _some _exclamation.

We sat there in an awkward silence. Neither one of us willing to break it. Soon we arrived at an old apartment building. It looked like it needed some repairs but I didn't say anything. Meghan quickly unlocked the door and ushered me in. She walked over to a dresser and threw me some cloths. Just a simple black T-shirt and some gray sweat pants.

"You can change here." She told me before walking into what looked like a bedroom. After making sure I was all set she walked into another room which I guessed to be a bathroom.

Her room was plain. It had a twin sized bed in the corner, a desk and an old computer in another, with off-white walls. I changed quickly throwing my wet cloths in a heap on the floor. I wasn't sure if I was allowed on the bed I opted to sit on the floor beside it.

I let my thoughts wonder briefly before I saw I thick light blue folder under the bed. I knew I shouldn't look, it was probably personal, but I felt the need to look.

I pulled out the folder observing how heavy it was. Before I opened it I caught writing on the front, and so I read.

_Story in the Music_

_I am the girl wearing the baggy cloths _

_Sitting in the corner of the lunch room_

_All alone with no one to talk to_

_I am the girl with a dream_

_To run away_

_To get away from the life I was forced into_

_I am the girl with a story_

_One you don't want to hear_

_You'll cry as you listen_

_You'll smile as you feel_

_But you forgot one thing._

_I am the girl who's ignored and different but_

_I am a human too._

I paused after I finished reading the short poem, or song. I already knew that her story was going to be a dark one. I slowly opened the folder slightly a little afraid of what may be inside. But I continued.

"You should put that down." I jumped a foot in the air, and looked up to see Meghan leaning against the bedroom door.

"I'm- I'm sorry." I stuttered putting the folder back under the bed. Meghan raised one of her eyebrows and shrugged before coming over and sitting in front of me.

"It's fine, but that folder is very personal." She told me.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. She looked at me and smiled.

"You didn't let me finish" I opened my mouth to apologize again but she held up her hand. "don't say sorry again, and let me finish." I nodded at her to continue.

"I'll let you read what's in the folder but not right now, it's a lot of information and you should start with something smaller."

"Why? What's in the folder?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"My story. Not like a book but music. Each song is about a period of time in my life." I was shocked I never thought she would be a song writer.

"Umm wow." I told her. We sat in silence both pondering our own thoughts.

"Anyways, I told you I'd offer some explanation.

"Ok." I was excited and that surprised me. It took me off guard but I decided to ponder that thought later.

"So I'm going to let you ask simple questions, ones that can be answered with in twenty four hours." She laughed as she told me. I nodded and shifted through all my questions deciding on one.

"How did you find me at the cliffs?" I asked. "How could you know exactly where I was?" She looked away, I thought she wasn't going to answer but she did.

"Well, that's a complicated question for me to answer so bare with me. Now what I'm going to tell you is a secret, everything I tell you is to be kept secret ok?" I nodded for hr to continue. "Well it's kind of like a sixth sense, I guess. When there is a task at hand I feel like there is a pull towards exactly where I have to be to do it."

"And what was your task?" I asked her.

"I'm getting to that don't worry. As you probably know I came from a small town in New Hampshire called Bath. One day I felt a pull towards Forks Washington. I don't even think I knew about this town before that day. Well I packed and got the next flight out from Manchester. That first day at school I felt the same pull towards you, I don't know why. So I made a goal to help you. That first pull disappeared because I had a different goal, but I felt another one. It wasn't strong because you were in no immediate danger."

"Wow!" I interrupted. I was confused but not as confused as I should be. It was all things from fairy tales, but I believed her. I guess I've just adapted to the world of myths. Meghan smiled at me quickly.

"Well today after school that mild pull became very strong, but it wasn't toward you it was towards the cliffs. So I drove there and found you trying to commit suicide." I shuddered but she continued pretending not to notice. " As you know I tried to talk you out of it. That pull wasn't pulling towards you anymore, I guess it was because it knew you would jump if I came closer. Another thing is that pull also gives me an instinct to grab things that may help, so I had a knife with me today." I gapped at her piecing the pieces together.

"When you jumped, I jumped after you with out thinking. When I hit the water I followed the pull, though I couldn't see I knew where you were. When I reached you I cut the rope and brought you to the surface. You were already unconscious. I swam with you to shore and preformed CPR." I looked at her surprised that she knew CPR. She noticed and laughed. "I had I reason don't worry." I nodded.

"Well you woke up and you know the rest."

"Wow, that was a long explanation. Is the pull always towards me?" I asked. She shook her head quickly.

"No it pulls me to a place where I can fulfill my goal. So it could be towards a location on the other side of town or it could be towards an object or a person." I nodded and yawned. Soon after she yawned and laughed.

"Yawning is more contagious than the common cold." She laughed. As she laughed she looked like a different person. She looked happy and young.

"Well" She continued. "I should drive you home soon, it's getting pretty late." I looked at my watch shocked to see it was six o'clock at night.

"Charlie." I whispered she heard and nodded.

"I don't think he'll mind, we'll just say you came over and you lost track time." She smiled at me.

"I think Charlie with like that."

"Good." She walked towards the door, when I realized she was wearing all black again. Before I could stop myself I asked.

"Why do you always wear black." She turned her head towards me and smirked.

"Well one I like the color, and two I wear colors that reflect my mood and my life. I'll wear blue tomorrow." I nodded her words making sense. I knew there was a story behind those words but I decided she would tell me when she was ready.

Before I knew it we were in front of my house, and I was saying good-bye to my only friend. I had decided she was my friend after she saved me. It felt nice to have someone to talk to again.

I walked into the house and told Charlie the story Meghan came up with. He told me to call next time but by the smile on his face he was thrilled.

I went to bed that night not afraid to go to school in the morning. With that I fell asleep into my awaiting nightmares. The same one I have every night. Where I would be looking for something alone, and than forget what I was looking for. **(better description in New Moon)** I guess it was caused by my fear of forgetting him.

**Hey!!! You finally learned a bit about Meghan. There is more to come though. Well please review I keep getting Story Alerts and Favorites but no reviews! You can write one word for all I care! Just review please with an Edward on top! Come on you can do it. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!**

**How many times do I have to say please for you to review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess a lot!**


	8. Because of You

**A/N: Ok I love music, I'll listen to anything so my writing is inspired by some songs. I got the idea of this story by a couple of songs which you'll hear later on in the story. ****I'M SUFFERING FROM MAGER WRITER'S BLOCK SORRY **

**I wanted to say that the characters are slightly OOC at some points so bare with me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful SM, and I don't own the song "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

BPOV (shocker)

I woke up the next morning after another restless night to the annoying screech of my oh so lovely alarm clock. I had a headache, my back hurt, and it was too bright. Can somebody say PMS? I groaned before slamming my hand down on the screaming hunk of metal and jumped out of bed. Not the smartest thing for a klutz to do, and in result I tripped over some dust and landed flat on my face.

"Well I'm having a great day." I muttered, that definitely didn't help my headache. I sat up slowly and pulled my self to my feet. I sighed in frustration, of what I don't know. Then yesterdays events came flooding back.

"No wonder my head hurts." I knew that Meghan had a very long story, so I had a feeling I was going to need a lot of Advil by the end of it. I looked out the window and saw the almost non-existing sun peaking through the clouds. Charlie had already left for work, so I decided just to get ready.

It was Friday, most kids would be excited by the fact but I wasn't most kids, though I was really a kid anymore but you get the point. Why was a arguing with my self over something I already knew? Well anyways, Fridays meant the start of the weekend which resulted in way to much free time.

I quickly got ready, momentarily excited to see Meghan. I didn't know what was going on but I knew she was the only one in all of the state of Washington that knew what I was going through….I think? Renee always said that I liked puzzles and I guess that proved true. First with Ed-him, then Jacob, and now Meghan.

I hopped into my truck and was at school ten minutes early. There were few cars in the parking lot, one happening to be Meghan's. She was there listening to her iPod, and true to her word she was wearing a long sleeved sapphire blue blouse and light-blue jeans. Over her blouse she wore a thin black leather jacket. I pulled up next to her and jumped out. I walked up to her.

"Hey Bella." She said softly not even looking up at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned. She looked at me and raised one eyebrow, which seemed to be her signature.

"Do you really need to ask?" She questioned back. I thought about what she meant before I realized she meant the whole sixth sense thing.

"Oh." I muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Oh is right Bella." She laughed, I don't think she meant it in a mean way but it still didn't help me feel less embarrassed. I could feel the blood rushing to me cheeks in my famous blush.

"Come on let's go sit down somewhere." Before waiting for a reply she walked off. I followed her over to the benches and sat down next to her. We started talking about things that were not important, something I was thankful for. It felt nice to be a teenager even if it was just for ten minutes. I felt someone walk up behind me as we talked but I ignored whoever it was. After I couple of minutes Meghan spoke up.

"What do you want Newton?" Newton? I asked my self before realizing that Newton is Mike's last name. I turned around to see him hovering only a few feet away.

"Can't I say hi to my two favorite girls?" I almost gagged at his words.

"No." Meghan replied shortly. Mike seemed taken back by her response but recovered quickly.

"And why not Meg?" He asked. I saw her eyes darken at the nickname before standing up. I'd say she was about five feet seven inches tall but by the way she held herself at the moment made her seem a lot taller.

"For one I don't like you, two just listening to your high pitched voice makes my ears want to bleed and finally don't you ever call me Meg again." Her glare had me cowering and it wasn't even towards me. I looked over at Mike and was surprised to see a cocky smile on his face. He obviously thought she was all talk and not walk…did that even make sense?

"What are you going to do about it." He leaned in closer to Meghan. She stayed still her face wiped clean of any emotion.

"I swear I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp, so don't mess with me kid." Her voice was full of menace and I knew that she wasn't joking, but apparently Mike isn't that smart.

"I'm eighteen thank you very much meaning I'm not a kid." He crossed his arms over his chest like his answer was too logical for her to comprehend.

"Age is but I number, I'm eighteen too but I am years beyond you in maturity." Her face was no longer expressionless it now had the lines of stress etched upon her it. It didn't necessarily make her look older, but it did make her seem as if she's seen things that people our age shouldn't. I guess I'd compare it to a five year old seeing a rated R horror film. Mike leaned in even closer and spoke just loud enough for me to make out,

"Meg." I watched as Meghan's leg kicked out in front of her catching to back of his knee. I watched as she spun to the side as she kicked Mike down onto his knees. Pivoting on the foot still on the ground she kicked his back so he was on his stomach. Meghan walked up beside his head and bent down.

"I don't make empty threats, I suggest you learn that quickly." She hissed at him. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She turned and raised one eyebrow at me, again.

"Class where else would we be going?" She smirked at me quickly, though it didn't meet her eyes. I could of slapped myself right then of course we were going to class, we were in school.

"Hey are you ok Meghan?" I questioned quietly.

"Nope not really." She told me honestly, that was something I could peg her as, honest. In the time that I've known her she's always told the truth no matter if it would hurt her or anyone else. I admired her for that.

"Want to talk about it?" I wanted to help. She looked at me sadly.

"No I don't, but I will. Just not here and now." I nodded in response.

After that school passed by in a blur, I took notes and didn't talk to anyone. Before I knew it school was over. As I walked out of the building Meghan caught up with me.

"Hey Bella your coming over today." It wasn't a question it was a fact.

"Why?"

"Well I told you I was going to tell you my story so I thought you might want to see the first page of the folder." Again not a question, a fact. A picture of the light blue folder appeared in my mind I itched to open it.

"Ok, let me call Charlie." She nodded and I pulled out my phone. He would be at work so I called there first.

"Hello Forks Police Station how may I help you?" A bored female's voice asked. I didn't blame her no new sightings of the wolves had shown up so it was quiet in out little town of no sunshine.

"Chief Swan please tell him it's Bella."

"Hold please?" A moment later Charlie picked up.

"Bella is everything ok?" He shot out quickly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes dad everything's fine."

"Um ok so what do you need kiddo?" I could tell he honestly believed something would be wrong.

"Can I go over to Meghan's house?" I really hoped he'd say yes.

"Sure go ahead you are a legal adult now." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dad just yesterday you told me to call you next time, and if I didn't you'd probably send a search party after me."

"Did I?" I rolled my eyes again at his attempt at funny.

"Yes, now I have to go, will you be ok with super?"

"Bella I cared for myself for seventeen years I think I can last a night." I could only imagine Charlie shaking his head at me.

"Ok bye Dad see you later." I looked over at Meghan and saw her smiling. I don't know why but she was.

"Bye honey." He hung up after that. I looked over at the still smiling Meghan and gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged and shook her head.

Meghan didn't give me anytime to respond she had already grabbed my arm and was dragging me towards her truck.

"Get in." She laughed. She was smiling but there was an undertone of dread to it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she just laughed louder.

"Where do you want me to begin?" I would of laughed if I didn't know she was serious. We pulled up to her apartment building slowly the dread more apparent on her face now.

"You wait here." She told me opening her door to get out.

"Why?"

"I just got to grab a few things ok?" I just nodded and she disappeared into the house. I few minutes later she returned. She walked over to my side and opened the door. With out a word she started walking towards the woods behind her apartment building. I quickly got out and followed. As I followed I realized that she was carrying what looked to be a guitar case.

She weaved through the trees till she came to a small circle of flat rocks. They looked like naturally benches. With out speaking she sat down I followed suit sitting next to her. She handed my the folder carefully.

"Open to the first page." She instructed as she opened her case to reveal a beautiful acoustic guitar. The wood was a rich red brown color.

I opened the folder and looked at the first page. It was a song I realized, the paper was folded and yellowed from age. I read the title at the top.

_Because of You_

I didn't read any of the lyrics because I now knew why she had the guitar. She was going to play.

"Before I play Bella I need you to know this is one of the darkest parts of past. But that's what it is the past. I'll tell you the story after but I need you to really listen to the lyrics, not individual words. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I tried to hand her the music but she shook her head and strummed the first few notes before singing.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes as you did_

_I will not let my self_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break _

_The way that you did_

_You feel so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_So never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I loose my way_

_And it's not to long before_

_Point it out_

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know it's weakness_

_In your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile_

_A laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young _

_You should of know better_

_But I learned to lean on me_

_You never thought of_

_Anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I try my hardest just to forget_

_Everything_

_Because of you _

_I don't know how_

_To let anyone else in_

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am_

_Afraid_

_Because of you…Because of you_

**(A/N: you really need to listen to the song)**

Meghan bowed her head over her guitar and the last note hung in the air. She looked up and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes, tears I know she'd never let me see fall. She cleared her throat softly.

"That song was meant for the piano, but I don't really have one right now." I couldn't say anything her voice was beautiful when she sang. It was low and soothing, it reminded my of a river when it was calm.

"You have a beautiful voice." I complimented. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a moment.

"Now for you to know the meaning behind it." She told me setting the guitar down.

**Yes a cliffy, sorry. Yes I know most of this is probably crap but I needed the song in there and I couldn't just skip everything to get to it sorry. Well I swear if you don't review I'm going to sick Meghan on you when she is mad grrrrrrr. Give my your honest opinion, so bring on the flames. ( just please don't comment on all my grammar issues)**


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Yes I know another Author's Note Sorry**

**Well this one has more meaning then the last one**

**I have a question about the plot that I keep going back and forth on**

**Well Meghan is going to start explaining her past in the next chapter**

**So here's the million dollar question**

**Do you want to read Meghan explaining her past?**

**Or do you want to read a flashback and pretend that she's explaining it while it goes on?**

**I want to know what you want to read**

**Thank You**


	10. Mom and Dad

**Hey!!!!!! I know an update! I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I was having trouble writing it. I knew what I wanted to happen but it just didn't sound like I wanted it to. I think this is my fifth or sixth version of this chapter. Nothing of what happens in this chapter happened to me. Ok so I've decided to go with the flashback, what happens is this is going to be in Meghan's POV. So while she flashbacks, you have to imagine that she's explaining the flashback to Bella. If you still don't get it PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't.**

MPOV

I looked into Bella's eyes and sighed. Was I ready for this, to tell my story? Probably not, but since when did life ask you if you were ready for anything? Exactly never, if it did my life would have been a lot better. I took a deep breath, it's now or never, and I began.

"Bella my story, this one more specifically, started before I was even a thought. This story starts with a women named Kathy and a man named Robert. Two completely different people, Kathy was your stereotype city girl. She was rich, spoiled, and well for lack of a better word dumb. (Guys no offence to city people, as I said it is a stereotype) Then you have Robert, a poor, proud, smart man. They both had one thing in common, they wanted to get away.

Kathy wanted the adventure you see on TV, Robert wanted to get somewhere in life. That's how they met, both running away from their problems. To everyone they were the perfect couple, one had strength where the other had weakness. That wasn't the case, in my opinion they were just too different, but they got married anyways. That's where I come in. Kathy and Robert to me were mom and dad." I paused not quite sure where to go from here.

"Well the thing was both of them were still running from their past, and that's how I ended up in Bath New Hampshire. A town smaller than even Forks, with a population of under a thousand. Robert soon became head of the town board, the town board is kind of like the towns government. Kathy became the stay at home mom. Again everyone thought it was the perfect picture, a perfect family, that wasn't the case." I paused again this time not because I didn't know what to say, but more for the fact that this was where it got hard.

"Well I'm not going to beat around the bush here Bella. That just makes things more…difficult. Robert, my dad, hit Kathy, my mom...a lot" I heard Bella gasp, and for good reason. "Ever since I was born and maybe before that I knew my mom was beaten." Now for the big piece of the story.

_Flashback_

_I got out of bed, today was my seventh Birthday. It wasn't a big deal, mommy and daddy never remembered. It's Saturday so I don't have to catch the bus. I'm in second grade, I'm a big girl now. I quickly grabbed my panda bear named Pandy. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. They fought everyday. My tummy growled so I quickly ran down my stairs into my kitchen. Mommy and Daddy were in the living room. I could see them over the counter when I sat in my chair. I don't think they noticed me, they never did._

_I had Lucky Charms for breakfast today. They were my favorite. I tried not to watch but I always ended up watching anyways. I watched as Daddy's hand made contact with Mommy's face. The snap echoed through the house, but I didn't flinch. Daddy hit Mommy everyday._

"_Please Robert, stop." Mommy begged. I may be seven but I knew begging made Daddy angry._

"_Why." hit "Should." hit "I?" Daddy told Mommy. Again I didn't flinch_

"_It's not my fault!" Mommy screamed. Mommy would get hurt badly now._

"_Than who's is it? Come on Kathy, who's fault is it, who should I punish?" This was new, Daddy normally hit her harder when she screamed. Mommy's eyes frantically looked around the room, till they landed on me._

"_Hers! It's the brats fault!" Mommy pointed at me, but I didn't do anything. Daddy looked at me then back to Mommy._

"_You're pathetic Kathy." He sneered. I watched him throw her across the room. But then Daddy did something else. I watched him as his eyes landed on me._

"_But you have a point, it is the brat's fault." Daddy said, but what did I do? Daddy walked towards me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into the living room. I cried out when he threw me to the ground._

"_It's all your fault you brat!" Daddy screamed at me. His hand made contact against my face. I screamed,_

"_Shut up!" Daddy yelled, I stopped screaming._

"_Daddy, what did I do?" I asked in barely a whisper._

"_You were born." He slapped me again. But again I didn't flinch. Happy Birthday Meghan I told myself._

_End Flashback_

"Bella that was the first time Robert hit me, and it wasn't the last. Bella I was abused." I stopped talking. I didn't dare look at her, I had to keep myself together. I had to be the strong one, I always have to be the strong one. I let the silence be, it seemed nature was listening too. The tree's and wind were still. The animals were quite. After a while I looked up into Bella's eyes, they were wide with shock.

"Speak Bella speak." I joked trying to lighten the mood. A lost cause in my opinion.

"Um, wow, I don't know what to say." I could see the wheels in her mind turning. Trying to find the right words to say to make me feel better. I learned long ago there were no words that could make it all better.

"Bella there is nothing you can say or do, as I said this is all in the past. As soon as I turned eighteen I got out of there. Something my "mother" was too dumb to figure out. I think she was still looking for the adventure you see on TV."

"I'm sorry Meghan." I knew she wasn't apologizing for not being able to say anything. She was apologizing for my life.

"I am too Bella, I am too." I had a feeling that Bella wanted to ask me some questions, so I stayed quiet.

"Um Meghan I don't want to sound rude, but is that why you wear long sleeved shirts?" Out of all the questions she asks about my wardrobe. I couldn't help but shake my head and chuckle.

"Yep" I popped the p. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. I heard her gasp. Almost every inch of my arm was scarred, but I scarred easy anyways, so I'm not quite sure which one are from me being careless or which one are from dear old dad. Cue eye roll here.

"Um again don't want to be rude but did you…um." I sighed of course she'd think that.

"No I didn't self harm myself" I watched Bella's cheeks turn ten different shades of red. I started laughing. "Bella don't be embarrassed." I'm so lucky I didn't blush.

"How were you able to survive, I mean that's a long time to be abused." See there was a good question.

"Honestly-" Bella cut me off

"Your always honest." I chuckled again.

"Anyways, honestly I don't really know, I think it was just that I knew that when I turned eighteen I could escape, start over. It wasn't easy let me tell you. There were times where I wanted to end it. Where I welcomed death with open arms, well let's just say death didn't welcome me back."

"I didn't have many friends, I couldn't, wouldn't drag them down with me. My life was my problem, why should I make someone else carry my burden?" At this point I wasn't too sure who I was telling this to, Bella or me. "Ok Bella I know you want to ask me something, so ask away."

"Meghan, why didn't you tell anyone." There it was, the question everyone wants to know.

"Bella, Robert is head of the town board, he is the most respected man in the area. Who would believe that he abused me and Kathy?"

"Ok why not show them your injuries?" She asked. I couldn't help but sigh.

"For one even with the evidence no one would believe me, and two if they did everyone would know. I would no longer be Meghan, I would be the girl who was abused. Bella I'll be the first one to tell you I'm not normal, but I like the feeling that if I wanted to I could pretend. If only for a moment." I hoped she could hear the emotion I put into that statement, because that's as normal as I can be.

"Fine you win." Bella answered.

"Win at what? I didn't know we were competing in anything?" Now I was confused.

"You win at convincing me that you were right in not telling anyone."

"Um ok? Well I think that's enough for today. Want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" She asked skeptically.

"Who doesn't like ice cream?"

"Um ok then, sure."

I smiled. As I said sometimes I like to pretend I'm normal. We made our way into my kitchen.

"Ok what do you want, we have vanilla, chocolate, mint, and chocolate moose tracks." I asked.

"What is Moose Tracks?" I froze.

"You've never had Moose tracks!!!!!!!!" It wasn't so much as a question, than as a statement.

"Um no."

"My God! Everyone in New England loves Moose Tracks!"

"Well no offence Meghan but we're not in New England anymore." I thought about that for a moment.

"Touché Bella." I grabbed the gallon of Moose Tracks and started scooping it into two bowls.

"Meghan what is Moose Tracks?" I started laughing.

"Well Moose Tracks is chocolate ice cream with Hershey's fudge chocolate and mini Reese's. You're having it." I handed her a bowl and spoon, and watched as she hesitantly tried it.

"Hmmmmmmm, that's good!"

"Surprised?"

"Yep kind of" We looked at each other and started laughing.

The rest of the night passed in the same fashion. We gossiped, talked, listened to music. Your typical girls hang out. We finished our homework, and then I brought Bella home with plans to meet up later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at school I met up with Bella in the parking lot like any other day. It was actually going pretty normal, that is until lunch.

"Bella I'm going to grab a table ok?"

"Ok, I'm going to get some food." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't think you can call that food Bella." Bella started laughing, and I soon joined in.

While Bella ran off I grabbed the table on the far side of the room. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to my music while I ate my Turkey sandwich. I was enjoying the peace until Jessica decided to end it. I sighed and decided to get this over with quickly.

"Why do hang out with that looser?" Yep it was going to be one of those conservations.

"The only losers I see are you and that Newton kid." I replied calmly. Just for kicks I threw in my signature one eyebrow raise.

"Haha aren't you funny."

"I think I am." I answered.

"She hasn't been the same since he left. It's sad really." Now she had my interest. I didn't let her know it though.

"Oh and who is this he?" I asked.

"Oh just Edward Cullen, he dumped her and moved away with his family." Well that was sad. I couldn't help but feel bad for Bella. I swear if I every see that bastard Cullen I'll- Wait. Cullen why do I recognize that name, let's see. Cullen.. Cullen…. Cullen………Cullen, hold on Cullen! Oh Shit!

**Yep I'm ending it there. Ok I didn't want to do this but I want five reviews or I'm not updating. Ya ya call me mean but I only want five. I think you guys can do it! If you're confused on anything let me know and I'll try to clear it up for you!**


	11. His name is Alex

**I love you guys! I got eight reviews last chapter, and I'm literally jumping up and down! I know to a lot of people eight reviews isn't a lot but for most of the chapters I'd only get three or four, so if you didn't get it before I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! Ok enough of my ranting on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Who here thinks I own Twilight? See nobody but just for the record I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

BPOV

I can honestly say I was shocked when Meghan told me about her family, if you could call them that. I knew Meghan was strong but how did she survive all those years? She tried to brush it off as nothing but wow, I'm at a lost for words.

Now I'm at school, and it's lunch time. Normal right, well I should of known by now nothing about me is normal, including lunch. I had just paid for my lunch and I made my way over to where I saw Meghan sit. Talking to her was Jessica, well this won't turn out good.

I was right I was about half way there when I saw Meghan jump up causing her chair to topple over backwards. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

I watched as her gaze scanned the lunch room before landing on me. I could tell something was wrong, her blue eyes were filled with so much pain and sorrow. She tilted her head towards the door. Indicating I was to follow, well so much for lunch. I grabbed my apple and dumped my tray before following her out the door.

The change from the warm lunchroom to the cold wind of the parking lot caused me to grasp. I suspected Meghan would wait outside the door for me, I was wrong. I spotted her walking towards her truck.

Great

I ran to catch up, and much to my surprise I didn't trip.

"Meghan, what's going on?" I panted out.

"We're skipping the rest of the day." She replied smoothly.

"Why?" I should of known by now she has a reason for everything.

"A parking lot probably isn't the best place to have this discussion Bella." I just nodded in reply.

"Meghan are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know Bella, but I don't think so."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, I didn't bother to ask about my truck. The silence was tense compared to our normally conformal silence. It had an underline of dread to it.

We were soon outside her apartment building. I turned to ask why we were here, but I Meghan had already gotten out and was slamming the door. I sighed, well this should be fun, not.

I decided to stay quite and let Meghan tell me what she wants to. Instead of going into her apartment she walked towards the woods. I now knew where we were going, back to the area Meghan told me part of her story in. I had a feeling I was about to learn more.

We arrived there farley quickly, I stayed silent. Meghan kept her back to me, I could tell she was breathing heavily.

"His name was Alexander, Alex for short." Her sudden break of the quiet had me reeling.

"What?" I heard her take a deep breath.

"His name was Alexander, Alex for short." She repeated. I was confused, who was Alex to her? I felt my heart clench, I has a guess.

"Um ok? Who's Alex?" I asked.

"Alex is the most sweet, caring, handsome guy I ever met, and will ever meet. I loved him, who am I kidding I still do love him with every fiber of my being." She chocked out. I could her the tears in her voice.

"I'm sor-" I began but she cut me off.

"Stop I have to get this all out. Alex has a brother named Brandon, an adopted sister named Ashley, a mom named Molly, and a dad named Nicholas. How do I explain? "

"Alex and I met our Sophomore year, Ashley and Brandon were Juniors. They were the new kids, and everybody swarmed them, except me. I had my own problems I didn't need to worry about the new kids. For awhile we never talked to each other, to be honest I had a little crush on him at the time, even though I had never spoken a word to him."

"I wasn't about to either. So I'd observe from afar, I'd watch as Alex seemed to try and isolate himself from everyone. I'd watch the other girls throw themselves at them, and the guys watch with envy. I'd watch him turn every girl down politely and talk to the guys like equals. I wasn't stalking, I'd just observe and notice. With my own isolation it became a habit to watch normal kids, I'm not sure why I picked up on that habit, I just did."

"One day, it was lunch time and like normal I sat alone. I was writing my music, again nothing new. So imagine my surprise when Alex comes up to me and asks to sit with me. I was shocked, but I agreed, and went back to writing. We didn't talk, I had continued writing, it was comfortable though. Well until some of the girls came and surrounded us. I wasn't use to so many people around, and I admit I was a bit claustrophobic. I stayed for a bit and watched Alex try to have them leave. After a while it was too much, I mumbled a see you later and fled. I couldn't skip because I was too young to drive, and even if I could Robert would of killed me. So I just walked around until class. That was the first time I talked to Alex Carter. Most of this story is for another day, but we soon fell in love. For the first time in my life I felt loved. Ashley became my best friend, Brandon became my big brother Molly and Nicholas became the parents I always wanted, and Alex became my life and my reason." Meghan started sobbing.

"Everything was finally falling into place, I now had a reason to get up and live. Then they left. I was now a Senior, we had been together for almost three years. I thought we'd be together forever, well forever came sooner than expected. Alex came and told me that he didn't love me anymore, and that they were leaving. I didn't cry, I didn't beg or grovel. I let him go. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do, but I did. I love him too much to hold him back. I gave him my heart, and honestly I don't want it back. He may not no it but wherever he goes my heart is with him."

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. I know you went through something similar, I just didn't know how similar." She paused, my thoughts were racing it was too similar to my experience.

"What's going on?" I finally managed to spit out.

"Alex has golden colored hair, and topaz colored eyes." No way, it's impossible but humans don't normally have topaz eyes.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes Bella. Alexander Carter is a vegetarian vampire."

**Ok I know that was pretty short. Ok who saw that one coming. Ok let's see if we can beat eight reviews. I honestly don't care what you review, as long as you do. Hey that rhymes! I take anonymous reviews too!**


	12. I'd Lie

**OMG I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!! I know I said this would come out soon, and look what happened, I'm such a bad author :( Well I love everyone who reviewed added me to favorites and alerts you know who you are. Ok bad news sadly we didn't get more than eight review, ok good news I got eight reviews… again LOL. More bad news the reason I didn't update sooner was because school started off again and I play soccer so I get very little time to write. If I wanted to I could whip out chapters like every other day, but the quality would be horrible and I don't think it's worth it. If you disagree R&R and tell me. Ok so sorry again…can someone tell me what Hiatus (is that spelled right????????) mean? If I, the author has no clue when I'll be updating that's basically this story because I'm a very unorganized person. If you don't take my word for it ask hopper5101 she's my best friend and I bet is willing to tell you embarrassing stories about me so if you want a good laugh ask her. Well thanks to all of you who mad it through this long A/N now continue on to read.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SM: I own Twilight**

**Me: Well I own this plot.**

**SM: I own Bella**

**Me: I own Meghan**

**SM: I own Edward**

**Me: Touché **

BPOV

At that moment someone probably could of hit me with a truck and I wouldn't of noticed. Her words just kept ringing over and over around in my head.

_Yes Bella. Alexander Carter is a vegetarian vampire._

_vegetarian vampire_

_VAMPIRE_

Ya I could defiantly be hit by a truck right now.

Ok so what the hell am I suppose to say to that!

"W-what." I stammered. Well that works.

"Bella don't make me repeat it." She begged. That's the only time I've ever heard her beg, well not counting the time I tried to commit suicide. But even then she wasn't on the verge of tears like she was now.

I couldn't answer so I just nodded. It hadn't sunken in yet but I knew when it did it was going to hurt. Meghan sighed running both hands through her hair gripping it with one of them.

"I knew we had heart brake in common, but I didn't think it went this deep." She muttered more to herself than I think to me. So again I nodded.

"There has to be some unseen force that just loves to see me in pain, I mean come on!" I was pretty sure she was going to go into hysterics if I didn't say something soon.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"What did I know?" Meghan replied more calmly than before.

"How did you know that I knew about," I gulped "vampires?"

"Bella, Jessica Stanley goes to our school, does it really shock you?"

"Well I figured that much out by myself thank you very much." I shouldn't of expected an apology but I did, even though I knew I didn't deserve one.

"Well did you really want me to say Jessica mentioned Edward Cullen, the guy who broke your heart is among the Cullen clan with the ever so famous Carlisle Cullen the vegetarian vampire?" I gasped, winced and wrapped an arm around myself all at the same time.

"I didn't think so." I glared at her, trying to hide the pain in my chest. Than something clicked into place.

"Famous?"

"Yep, he's famous. The vampire whose never tasted human blood, and is a doctor and blah bah blah bah blah, you know all about him."

"What's got you all upset!" I snapped. Meghan looked at me with cold dead eyes causing me to shiver.

"Let's see what's got me all upset. I grew up in an abusive home, with a druggy for a mother, I was picked on at school constantly, I fell in love and had a family all for the very first time, only to have it all taken away in the blink of an eye, I'm not a normal human being even with out all of the previous, and now while I'm juggling my problems I'm trying to help you." The last part barley came out as a whisper.

"Yes I'm upset Bella please to make it worse by taking out your anger out on me, yes I'm being a hypocrite right now but please just listen to me." I nodded hanging my head like some child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Bella that pain you feel in your chest, I feel it too. The nightmares you have, I have them too. The want to die, I want that too. Bella I'm not going to say you're not alone because honestly you are, just like me. We may have gone through similar things but only you can tell yourself what you felt or feel. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, but personally I'm sick of everyone telling me that I'm not alone because I've never felt more alone in my whole life. If you want someone to tell you different go see a therapist."

"I-I know." I stuttered fighting back tears. I watched her eyes soften slightly.

"I know you do, but knowing and realizing are two different things." I paused thinking over that statement confused.

"What does that mean?"

"Well the best way to explain it would be an example, hold on let me think. Ok so you know smoking is bad for you, people who smoke know it too. See they know that but they do it anyways, now let's say a person who smokes realizes if they continue to smoke they will get cancer, so they decide to stop. See only when that person realized what was going to happen did that person stopped. Ok well that was a horrible explanation but do you get it?"

"Yes I think I do."

We sat in silence both mulling over each others words. After a while Meghan spoke.

"Well do you want to hear the song that goes with when Alex and I first became friends?"

I paused reading her expression to see if she was up to it. She was.

"Ok, I'd like that."

"Ok lets see, I don't have the folder but I know all of them by heart."

"That's ok…. Wait what about your guitar?" Before I even finished Meghan had reached behind one of the rocks and pulled it out. Before I could ask she spoke.

"My weird sixth sense remember?"

"Yes I remember." I told her with a small smile.

"Well this one's called "I'd Lie" just so you know." I thought over the title and nodded knowing it wouldn't make sense till later.

"Well here goes nothing." She murmured taking a deep breath before starting

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me _

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colors in his eyes _

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair _

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs and _

_I could tell you his favorite colors green _

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie _

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? _

_He sees everything black and white _

_Never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine _

_I could tell you his favorite colors green _

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie _

_He stands there then walks away _

_My God, if I could only say _

_I'm holding every breathe for you _

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar _

_I think he can see through everything but my heart _

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful" _

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle _

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green _

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me _

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes _

_And if you asked me if I love him _

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie _

She strummed the last few notes, and I found myself on the verge of crying. I looked up and met her gaze, and to my surprise a single teardrop fell from her eye. She didn't swipe it away like I thought she would, she didn't hide it either. I didn't say anything and neither did she, I knew deep down this was painful for her and that she just let me pass the wall she built up even if only for a moment. Now came the really hard part… the explanation.

I looked back into Meghan's eyes still filled with emotion, but now dry. She knew it too.

**Ok not my longest chapter, it's actually one of my shorter ones sadly :( Well that's what writers block does to you. Well please everyone review I take anonymous reviewers too!!! Please my goal it ten!!!! Yes I'm begging, but please I only have 44 reviews with now ten chapters and two authors notes. I saw a story with three chapters at 60. I take flames, so bring it on (just don't comment on my grammar issues ok?)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. Friendship

**IMPORTANT** **there is a poll on my profile please check it out, it is vital to this story. Thank you.**

**Well anyways I got seven reviews, oh well I guess you guys just don't love me :( LOL Just kidding. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer:**

**(looks fearfully towards corner, picks up note cards.)**

**Me: I am sorry to inform everyone that last chapter's song "I'd Lie" wasn't written by me but by the beautiful Taylor Swift. (picks up another note card) Sadie1787 does not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

MPOV

We sat in silence. Bella probably mulling my song's lyrics through her hair. While me on the other hand was having an internal battle, because at that moment all my walls were down. I only let all my walls down to one person before, for him I kept them down, took a risk. Well that didn't turn out so well did it? No it didn't, I just ended up crushed and more pathetic than I was before. Now did I keep my walls own or do I throw them back up. Self preservation won out in the end, but I knew my walls were crumbled, skeletons of what they were once before. I cleared my throat.

"Bella this may be a song from probably one of my happiest times in my life, but one of the hardest to talk about." I paused and waited for Bella to nod before continuing.

"Well it was love at first sight, but neither one of us was brave enough to figure out that the other felt the same. We became friends first, than it slowly turned into best friends. I had trust issues and that may be why it took so long to even get to that point."

"It was difficult to say the least, I'd never let him over. I'd tell him it was because my parents were over protective. I told him almost everything. Almost. He knew I was hiding something, and it was like a giant pink elephant standing in the room. In our case though there were two giant pink elephants. I knew he was hiding something big too. I learned that he was a vampire the same time he found about my….misfortune. I'm getting off track though. Anyways we were friend and I wanted more." I stopped and chuckled darkly

"Probably the most normal teenage song I've ever written. Girl likes boy, boy doesn't know."

_FLASHBACK_

_We were out at our spot. That sounds nice, our. It was beside a small brook, the banks covered in moss. An almost green light filtered through the dense canopy of trees._

_My feet were propped in Alex's lap as he played his guitar. Every once and a while I'd jot down some written notes in my notebook. After a while Alex abruptly stopped. For a moment I thought he saw what I was writing but when I looked up there was no accusation in his eyes just curiosity._

"_Curiosity kills the cat." Cliché much I scolded myself._

"_Yes but I'm not a cat, even if I was I'd still have eight lives." I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain my smile._

"_Well knowing you I'd say more like negative three lives, wait that's too generous."_

"_Hardy har har I see what you're doing. No changing the subject. What are you writing in that notebook of yours" Thank god I couldn't blush, made lying a whole lot easier._

"_Doodling." The truth was, I was starting a new song…about Alex. _

"_Can I see?" Now his eyes were accusing. I smiled because I was already a step a head of him._

"_Sure, can I show you my other one though, this one looks like crap." I looked at him innocently. His eyes narrowed but he was too much of a gentlemen to look without permission._

"_Sure why not." I actually could draw and was doodling earlier. Well much to my embarrassment this would probably satisfy his curiosity…for now. I flipped back a page paused as if I was think if I wanted to show him something on that page, shook my head and flipped one more page back. And on the page was a picture of him playing his guitar. I sighed and handed it over._

_I watched his eyebrows get lost in his hair as he took in my drawing._

"_I didn't know you could draw." He asked shocked._

"_Well you learn something knew everyday." I answered maybe a little smug._

"_Is there anything you can't do?" I thought of all the times I've been beaten my Robert, and mentally winced. Years of practice though kept it off my face._

"_Hmm I haven't quite mastered the art of juggling." I answered jokingly. I watched a smile spread across his face. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to keep it there. I watched Alex pick up three rocks, a little too quickly. I didn't say anything, I'd come to just excepting knowing Alex was different. Hey I was different too. And much to my surprise started to juggle. A started laughing and so did he, but kept juggling._

"_Maybe I should be asking you that question, is there anything you can't do?" I mimicked. _

"_Well I can't draw-" I cut him off._

"_Liar! I'm in your same art class, and what does Ms. Porier say?" I paused and waited and together we spoke like if it was planned._

"_What a darling angel you are Alex with such beautiful talent." We started laughing. His much more beautiful than mine. Ms. Porier was right about one thing Alex is an angel and so very beautiful._

"_Ok, umm I can't write. Everything I write sounds too fake, unrealistic." I rolled over his words._

"_Maybe because you seem to live in a world full of rainbows and pink frilly bunnies."_

"_Well you seem to live in a world full of demons, and evil black bunnies." Well he was right about me up until the evil bunnies._

"_There are such things as evil black bunnies?"_

"_Yes, they like to bite my toes." His eyes widened in false disbelief._

"_Oh how scary. Alex check under my bed for evil bunnies tonight ok?" I laughed._

"_Anything for you my lady no evil bunnies are going to bite your toes." _

_We sat in silence for a bit my feet still in his lap. I picked up my book again and started writing more notes._

"_Meg?" I looked up at him. When we first became friends he asked if he could shorten my name to Meg._

"_What?"_

"_What's my favorite color?" I started at him in shock?_

"_Your favorite color is green why?"_

"_I just wanted to know what you remember about me." I remember everything about him._

"_Ok shoot." I sat up and with drew my legs so I could sit up._

"_Ok my favorite time of year, and why?" _

"_Easy Fall, because you love how the leaves change, each one being unique. Also your favorite holiday is Halloween." Alex smiled._

"_Favorite type of music?" I shook my head at him._

"_Trick question, you like all music. I believe you said because you have to admire all types of talent."_

"_Yes, ok favorite book?" I started laughing._

"_Again trick question, you don't have a favorite book, but your favorite genera is classics because of their originality." Alex nodded, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought, before spreading into a smile._

"_Who's my favorite sibling, Ashley or Brandon?" I paused. We've only broached the subject of family once, then I smiled._

"_Ashley when you're happy, confused or annoyed. Brandon if your sad angry or disappointed. And other times you wish you were an only child."_

_Ashley and Brandon could be a lot to handle at times. Ashley is adopted, she's probably 5'3" with shoulder length dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. But sometimes when I catch her off guard they seem to be golden like everyone else's in the family. She's very opinionated at times but loves to be random. Brandon is Alex's real brother, only a few inches shy of six feet tall. His shoulders are broader than Alex's and he has dirty blonde hair, but unlike Ashley his dirty blonde hair is on the verge of being just blonde while Ashley's leans more towards brunette. Brandon is a jokester, and the typical big brother to Alex, annoying and protective. Ashley and Brandon are together. Hey they're not related so who cares?_

"_How do you remember all of this?" _

"_Well if you haven't noticed Alex, you're the only person I hang out with." I didn't pause to look up knowing his face would have fallen. "With you I don't need any other friends."_

"_Thank you." I smiled up at them and placed my feet back in his lap._

"_I would ask questions in return but I already know that you know them all."_

"_Yes I probably do."_

_Again we fell into silence. I just listened to his breath, forcing myself to stay awake with thoughts of what was going to happen when I got home, since I'm late._

"_I have to get going." I heard Alex murmur. I nodded and sighed, another perfect moment over._

"_Ok." I kept my eyes close for a moment before opening them, seeking his eyes._

"_Want me to walk you home Meg?" I shook my head waving him off. _

"_I think I'm going to stay here for a bit before heading home."_

"_You know that I hate it when you stay here by yourself?" I smiled slightly._

"_I know, but I took care of myself for fifteen years."_

"_I know." He sighed._

"_See you tomorrow?" I asked, his father is a detective and they travel a lot._

"_Most definitely." I smiled one last time at him as I watched him walk away disappearing into the trees._

_I quickly grabbed my notebook, for the notes of a song were playing in my head. I glanced back towards where he disappeared. Yes I had the song now._

_END FLASHBACK_

I stopped talking reflexively looking to my right where I last saw Alex exit. I looked towards Bella and saw a small smile spread across her face.

"That was a nice story, I'm guessing that song you were writing was I'd Lie?"

"Yes it was. It was probably one of my happiest moments. I could almost forget everything in my life."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Well at the time I didn't know he was pretty damn near indestructible, so I wasn't ready to send a fifteen year old boy at a thirty something abusive man. If I knew I would have told him, than would have had to figure out a way to keep him from massacring the town,"

I watched Bella think it over, before realizing that I was right.

"Ok now what do you want to do?" I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was trying to change the subject.

"Hmmm don't know", I smiled than in my best girly girl accent continued "how about we like do like manicures and like talk boys." Bella and I both started laughing after agreeing I never talk like that again.

"Well I should get you home to the Chief shouldn't I?"

"Probably right."

I drove her home promising that I'd have her truck home later. Yes I know how to hotwire a car, hey the school's the one who taught me.

I started driving home, a new melody playing in my head.

**Ok how was that flashback for you? Please leave my some love**


	14. I'm Leaving

**Hey everyone!!!!! I can't tell you how sorry I am about how long this has taken. Last chapter received only three reviews, oh well. Anyways here is chapter fourteen, which took me forever to figure out.**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!**

**I have a poll on my profile please vote, it's for this story. And I'm sorry this is so short, I've divided this chapter into 2 parts.**

**Disclaimer: Last night I had a "visitor" with a really big knife so in fear for my life I must say. I don't own Twilight or any other book by Stephenie Meyers.**

BPOV

It's been a couple weeks since Meghan last shared her story with me. Honestly Meghan seemed to be avoiding the topic all together. Why I don't know. We still hung out everyday, and she has easily become my best friend.

We were in English class at the moment and not paying attention. Oh well, not like I was really learning anything, we were reading Romeo and Juliet. I could recite that play in my sleep. I felt Meghan tap my shoulder, I looked over and she was handing me a note.

**(Meghan in bold, **_Bella in italic_**) **

**Can I go to your house after school?**

_Sure_

**Cool **

_Why do you need to come over?_

**I need to tell you something.**

_Like what?_

**We need to talk.**

_About?_

Before Meghan replied the bell rang. She was out of the room before I even packed my bag. I had a bad feeling about this. I thought I could talk to her during lunch, I was wrong. Meghan didn't show up. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't want to admit it.

The final bell rang and I walked out to the parking lot. I wasn't sure if I should look for Meghan or not. Before I could get too worked up about it Meghan in her blue truck pulled up next to me.

"Get in your truck." She said. That was strange we normally went together.

"Umm ok?" I got in and looked back to see Meghan already heading out of the parking lot. I started muttering under my breath. Ok I was a bit annoyed now, again I don't really know why.

I pulled into my drive way to see Meghan leaning against her truck. Her black hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail, and her jacket was thrown over her shoulder. I'd grown use to seeing her scars, and they didn't bother me at all. Her gray jeans had rips in them, that she made, the bottoms of them were covered in mud which confused me.

"Hey Meghan, what did you need to tell me?" Might as well get this over with. My bad feeling seemed to be screaming at me.

"A lot of things."

"Like?" I asked.

"How do I put this." She whispered to herself. I shrugged in response. She looked around before walking behind the house. For a second I was afraid she was leading me to where _he_ left me, but she stopped in the middle of my back yard and sat down, I followed suit.

We sat in silence while she gathered her thoughts. Eventually she sighed and looked me right in the eyes and spoke.

"Bella, I'm leaving." I felt all the air in me leave. It felt like I was punched in the stomach.

"You-your leaving." I choked out. She nodded but continued.

"I'll be back though."

"When?" I asked. Hoping for a short amount of time.

"I don't know, whenever I get everything sorted out."

"What do you need to do?" She sighed and gripped her hair.

"A lot of things. I can't tell you what yet." I nodded I trusted her.

"Where are you going, or can you not tell me that?" She sighed again.

"Bath New Hampshire."

**I know this is really short but as I said I had to spilt the chapters into two parts. I've already started writing the next part. I make no promises on my next update but hopefully by next Friday. I love all of you guys, please leave my some love.**


	15. A SAD IMPORTANT AN

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!! SOME LANGUAGE, NOT THAT BAD THOUGH**

I know this isn't an update and you can't believe how incredible sorry I am. I've had a lot of shit going on in my life, and in the beginning it was good shit. But as the saying goes, you've got to balance the good with the bad, and so it was.

1. My neighbor's house burnt down lost everything, thank god no one was hurt

2. I found out that my friend's mom died, he isn't a really close friend but I've known him for a while and we sometimes hang out for a little bit, and I also knew her.

3. I've grown up with this family since I was in second grade, the daughters in the year below me, the son's in the year above me. There mom was diagnosed with cancer, it's already spread. With treatment she has only 11 months to live. This women I knew really well, she would give me a ride home when my parent's couldn't, I used to be really good friends with her daughter, and she was good friends with my mom. My mom's been crying, and I'm just barely holding it together.

**I just want to say now that you don't know what's going to happen until it does and then it normally is too late. The last thing I said to the women who has cancer is that "I have to go, my rides here" and then I ran off. I might not see her again she just went through her first round of chemo today. She's trying to live as long as she can for her family, and I might not ever see her again. I can't imagine this world with out her and it's breaking my heart to know I'm going to have to. I have classes with the son from both 2 and 3. I'm having a rough time, but I'll do my best to get the update up soon. I was planning it for tonight but I know I'm not in the right frame of mind right now. But it is on it's way. ****Life's a bitch and then you die. Right now that saying is very accurate. I know life will get better and please don't worry about me. Please think on what I've said, go tell your love ones that you love them for no other reason than you do. Enjoy your holiday, I will enjoy mine too, even with everything.**

**_¸.•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´~Pass the ribbon around if you know someone that has survived, died, or is living with cancer_**


	16. The Reasons Why

**Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since my last update. Over a year, ouch. To anybody whose even bothering to read this I'm sorry for the delay. Life kind of fell apart on me for awhile. The biggest reason for my lack of updating was I didn't know how. I wasn't the same naïve girl who started this story, I learned lots, and lost more. So I'm starting again. My writing style has changed a bit, so sorry about that.**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE **

_**¸.•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´~**__**Pass the ribbon around if you know someone that has survived, died, or is living with cancer**_

**Disclaimer: **

***walks up to viewing area, covered in burns and scratches***

**Me: I tried to steal Twilight.**

**You: And?**

**Me: I failed.**

BPOV

"You're going back!" I shrieked, cringing at the pitch I reached. Meghan flinched too at the sound.

"Yeah, I am." She said it with no emotion, flat and cold. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, and that scared me the most.

"Why, would you go back?" I couldn't for the life of me figure out what would be so important that she would go back to the home of her nightmares.

"I have unfinished business, I can't stay while my past tries to follow."

"What are you talking about?" Whatever reason she had for leaving we could deal with it together. I wasn't going to let my best and only friend fight this battle on her own.

Meghan looked up at me, her eyes were darker than usual, and smirked.

"I really don't know." I got it then, she was being "pulled" back. This choice was out of her hands.

"What changed, I mean it wasn't pulling you there before now."

"I realized that I can't help you move on if I can't even attempt to help myself."

"So this is some self-help adventure." Really she's going to go back to hell just for the sake of it?

"I can't explain Bella, but I need to go back. I spent 18 years of my life there, I need to leave some proof that I was there, that I survived."

"You're leaving evidence behind for _him_ aren't you.?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't you? He'll go back to Bath someday, even if it's a hundred years from now. Vampires don't forget, my memory will be there, but my mystery will be there too if I don't go back. I didn't say good-bye to anyone, and I doubt Robert would even mention my name to the public, all that is left of me is probably some newspaper clipping saying "Teenage Runaway". He'll need to know the truth, even if it's just the location of where I'll be buried." Her voice rang with the truth of her words, and while I don't understand completely, or how her relationship ended, I knew I couldn't stop her.

"When will you leave?" I needed a time frame, I also needed to know when she'll be back, if she comes back.

"Two weeks, I'll probably be away for one."

"Ok what are we going to do until you leave?"

"Well I still have quite a bit of my story to share. What do you want to hear."

I thought about what she had shared thus far, and where most of me questions centered around. After a bit of thinking I decided.

"Do you have a song for when you both found out about each other's secrets?" Meghan giggled and sighed.

"Yeah, I have plenty of songs from that time period of our relationship. You see as I already told you, we started out as friends, at this point in time though we were in an awkward translation phase. We were more than friends but not a couple." Even though I had no experience with what she was talking about I had seen those awkward stages among my class mates. I just nodded my head, indicating her to continue.

"I should probably cover some more basic information before I move on. I actually don't think I told you the specifics about Alex's family. The human version of their story was Molly and Nicholas, ages 38 and 39, met got married, and had two sons Alex and Brandon. Unable to have anymore kids due to complications during Alex's pregnancy they adopted little Ashley. Ashley and Brandon fell in love as they got older, and became a couple. Everyone but Ashley has blonde hair and gold eyes, she has light brown hair and brown eyes. In the vampire world Nicholas is a lie detector, he knows when you're lying. Ashley can change her own and everyone else's appearance, hence the brown eyes. Then there's Alex, his gift is similar to Ashley's, he can make you see things that aren't there, make you believe things that aren't true. My own human gift counteracted it, I'd see what he wanted me to, but my pull always knew it was false. All of them were turned on American soil, during various parts of American History. Nicholas is the oldest, followed by Molly, then Alex and Ashley, Brandon is the youngest." Meghan took a deep breath, which would have been comical if I wasn't busy processing information.

"That's all you really need to know, other little things I'll add in."

"Ok"

Meghan handed me her blue folder, as she situated her guitar across her lap.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and she strummed the first few notes.

**Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. This was always meant to be a filler/information chapter.**

**Now please press the little green button with the letters R E V I E W on it and leave me a flame (or anything else) **


	17. The Truth

**Ok I'm just going to say sorry for the long wait and move on.**

**I'm sorry about the grammatical mess.**

**If anything I write is offensive, I'm sorry, I truly don't mean anything.**

**WARNING! Mentions of sensitive topics. And some language.**

**I tried to get joint custody of Twilight with SM….she refused D:**

_I rested my back against the cold brick wall that made up my little school. The cold stone felt good against the fading bruises on my back. It's been a while since my last beating from father-dearest. I rolled my eyes at the thought of even considering him a father._

_I glanced across the bustling parking lot looking for Alex and his family, it was cloudy out they should be here today. They never came when it was sunny, rumors circled through the school about reasons why. Most people believed they were part albino, while that would explain the pale skin I had a feeling it was something else entirely._

_The warning bell rang out, there was still no sign of them. I sighed and turned towards the school door and rolled my eyes. The glass door was plastered with black and orange posters advertising the Halloween dance the school puts on ever year. I have never gotten the appeal, maybe it was because I had no friends besides the Carters, even if that decision was by choice._

_I gripped my backpack tightly and quickly made my way to US History, I didn't want to walk up the two flights of stairs just to be late and have to come all the way down and get a pass. I reached the class room and sat in my seat just as the late bell rang, I smiled to myself at my great timing before standing up to say the Pledge of Allegiance. Let the boring day of school begin, it seemed to say._

_My first three classes went smoothly as any day of school went. The teachers didn't bother calling on me anymore, more often than not I already knew the material they were teaching. Having no social life opens up a lot of time for reading._

_Finally the lunch bell rang dismissing me from Spanish class. I still don't understand why the school requires foreign language to graduate, the teachers don't know why either, I asked. I raced out of the main building and into the building next door that housed the cafeteria and gym. I skipped the lunch lines and made my way towards the table I sit at with Alex. Ashley and Brandon had lunch at a different time than us._

_I glanced up at the door just in time to see Alex walk through the door, and right next to him Sarah Phillips, the classic mean girl in our school. I expected him to walk away from her, we had spent many days making fun of her and her "gang", but he didn't walk over to me. Sarah led him over to her table, and he sat down right next to her. He didn't even look my way._

_I felt my chest tighten painfully but I ignored the feeling, I know other student were looking my way, in a school this small everyone knew how odd this was. I didn't know what to think, I knew I had a crush on him, no not a crush I loved him. I wasn't exactly sure in what way I loved him but I did. I knew I loved Ashley as a friend, I loved Brandon as a brother, but the love I had for Alex was different from both._

_I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and looked up at the clock. Alex and I always cut out five minutes before the next bell. I still cut out early on day he wasn't there, and I was still going to cut out today. I had two minutes left, I counted out the 120 seconds in my head and bolted out the door. Alone._

_I made my way over to one of the many picnic benches scattered around the property and sat at one. It wasn't my first time sitting her by myself, but it felt different today. It was different because Alex chose not to sit with me. I pulled out my phone that I wasn't suppose to have on during school hours and checked the time. One minute left of lunch. I usually dreaded lunch ending but today I couldn't wait to escape my solitude._

_Once it rang I grabbed my bag and walked into school, the black and orange signs on the door seemed much more depressing than humorous now. With a sigh I made my way to class to finish the day._

_After school I gathered up the courage to confront Alex about him ignoring me. I cringed at how it sounded in my head, it wasn't like we were dating, even though I wished we were. I just couldn't take not knowing._

_I walked over to Brandon's car, where they typically met to go home and waited. The temperature had dropped since the beginning of school and I shivered slightly, I couldn't imagine how the rest of the girls in this school survived New Hampshire weather in their short shorts and mini skirts._

_I watched as Alex left the school with Sarah in tow, I cringed internally again at the sight. What was wrong with him? They made there way over to where I was standing, neither one of them acknowledged me. I waited a bit before I said something._

"_Am I invisible today, cause if I am I should probably schedule a doctors appointment." Sarah tore her gaze from Alex and glared at me._

"_You need a shrink not a doctor you freak." She spat, her comment didn't bother me it wasn't the first time, but when Alex didn't even flinch I paused. I looked at him, pleading with him through my eyes to do something to help me, but he just stood they like a block of stone. So for the first time in my life I let her win. With a sad smile I turned towards her and said._

"_Yeah, I think your right, I must be crazy if my best friend abandoned me." Out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Alex wince, but when I looked at him he did nothing. I turned and walked away, I passed Ashley and Brandon on my way._

"_Hey Meghan, need a ride?" Brandon asked, just like he did every day. Some days I'd actually except, but today was defiantly not one of those days. _

"_No thanks, it looks like you have a full car anyways." He looked towards his car and froze. I thought I heard him growl something but I wasn't sure. I looked at Ashley, her eyes were flashing from gold to brown and back rapidly, like they did when ever she was stressed. Her eyes met mine, they had settled on brown, they were full of pity. I didn't want her pity, so I kept walking. They shouted my name but I didn't turn. My heart was breaking and I didn't want anyone to be around when I fell apart._

_The next day at school was the same, but I didn't go to Brandon's car, I didn't talk to any of the Carters that day. I had decided that since Alex obviously didn't want to be my friend, I'd make the split easy. If Ashley or Brandon wanted to hang out they would have to contact me. I was sick of being and feeling pathetic, I wanted to feel angry. And I did._

_How he treated me that first day wouldn't be a day I'd forgive easily. I don't even think he wants my forgiveness, he has Sarah. I hope he gets herpes. Scratch that I don't want him to get that because then I'd be stuck thinking how he got them._

_On day three of Alex's avoid Meghan plan, I stopped going into the cafeteria._

_On day four I didn't go to school._

_On day five I went because Robert was home, and I was angry at myself for being weak._

_On day six, Saturday, Ashley called and asked if I was going to the dance. I told her no._

_On day seven she called again and started begging me to go, I still said no, then she put Brandon on. It's hard enough to say no to Ashley, but saying no to my teddy-bear brother was impossible. I now needed a costume. _

_On Friday I stood in front of my mirror in costume gathering the courage to first get out of the house, and two go to this dance where I'd see Alex with Sarah. _

_My costume was crimson red that was corseted down the back in black string, before bellowing out at the waist to the knee. The fabric was covered in gold and black sparkles, and the sleeves were loose to the point of looking like the bell of a trumpet. I wore gloves just in case the sleeves weren't enough to cover my scars, and I wore fishnets for my legs. The front dipped just low enough to show a modest amount of cleavage, with out looking slutty. I looked good._

_To finish off the look I gave myself some tight curls and smokey eyes and red lip stick. The last detail was the two bloody looking dots on my neck and the mouth glue fangs. I was going as a vampire._

_I looked into the mirror one last time before heading out my bedroom door. All the lights in the house were out, but I could see the glow and her the T.V down stairs. I quietly made my way down the stairs carrying the red pumps I was going to wear in my hands. I thought I was home free, but I forgot to factor in one thing…_

"_Where the hell are you going!" Kathy slurred, she was sitting at the kitchen table nursing some sort of alcohol with red eyes. I heard the creak of Robert's chair as he stood up and walked into the room, his eyes were blood shot like Kathy's. Whether it was from alcohol or some other substance I didn't know. Either way he was dangerous. _

"_Answer your mother girl!" I cringed at the loudness of his voice._

"_Out!" I yelled back. His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me, as always I kept my head high, even though inside I was scared out of my mind._

"_I don't think so, especially wearing that. I don't need you getting knocked up by that freaky little boyfriend you have, I'm already stuck with you. " He growled. I tensed when he mentioned Alex, no matter how pissed off I was at him I would never let Robert get to him._

"_Leave him out of this Robert." I snapped at him._

"_Oh did I hit a soft spot?" He gripped my shoulder hard and slammed me into the wall. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling out. I kept quiet. He slammed me again, causing my head to bang against the wall._

"_ANSWER ME!" I looked deep inside myself, I wanted to get out, then I felt it. The pull I've always had telling me how to survive. I let it take over, all my senses dulled and I let the pull work. I felt myself go limp causing Robert to drop me accidentally. I rolled quickly and got to my feet. He was still between me and the door. I felt my self grab something from behind me off the table, then I threw it. It was a paper weight. Oh Shit._

_I hit Robert in the shoulder, causing him to stumble and yell out. My feet started moving. I ran passed him and out the door and down the steps, pausing to get my guitar I had hidden there. Why I didn't know._

_I heard Robert's foot steps approaching the door, and I sprinted down the road. I didn't know where I was going but I was getting away from there. I knew I couldn't avoid a beating tonight, I had no choice but to go back tonight. I had no where else to go, not anymore. _

_There was a reason I barely used my "gift" it takes complete control of my body, it will do anything to accomplish the task I need. Once it's complete it goes away. I've learned to dull it and put it too the back of my mind, but in high stress situations it comes out full force._

_I eventually stopped running and looked up, I was at school, the location of the dance. I glanced around at the many cars as I approached the building. I paid the three dollars it took to come in, but instead of flashing lights in the dark and loud music. The lights were on and it was silent other than the murmur of annoyed voices._

_I looked towards the stage the DJ is normally set up on and it was empty. I felt the hair on the back of my neck tingle, for the first time in almost two weeks. Alex was looking at me. _

_I turned my head and met his gaze, it was full of concern, for what I didn't know, but I turned away. He was still with Sarah, and obviously not interested in being my friend anymore. Across the gym I spotted Ashley and Brandon, I made my way over to them quickly. _

"_Hey guys what's going on?" They looked at my and Brandon started laughing._

"_What?" I asked. Ashley smacked him._

"_Nothing, he's just being an idiot." I just nodded my head. I looked at their customs and smiled, they were here as Tarzan and Jane. Fitting, Brandon sure was a caveman some times. He was wearing the stereotypical loan cloth, while Ashley was wearing Jane's yellow dress, just a tad bit shorter. _

"_Umm ok, what's going on anyways?" I asked looking around, purposely avoiding the corner Alex was in._

"_Apparently the DJ got lost, and then his car broke down. The teachers are trying to find some way to fix this." I nodded and looked at the stage, then down at my hand holding my guitar, then back at the stage. _

"_Aw shit, really?" I asked myself. Ashley and Brandon looked at me oddly, but I ignored them. I took a deep breath and walked towards the stage. Ashley and Brandon called my name, and I felt Alex's gaze. I ignored them all. _

_I climbed up onto the stage and knelt down opening my guitar case and throwing the strap over my shoulder before standing back up. At this point I had everyone's attention. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I have never sung in front of anyone before, not even the Carters. Alex knew I played but nothing more than that. They especially didn't know about my song writing._

_I kept my head down and started to strum the guitar strings. I felt more than heard the gym go quiet. I didn't play anything special, just chords, trying to find out if I had stage fright or not. I took a deep breath and stopped my playing._

"_Any request." I said loudly, apparently I don't have stage fright. The people started murmuring but I ignored them._

"_Give me a song and I'll perform it." I spoke again. Finally a girl came forward, she was dressed as a cowgirl, she was one of the freshmen, I think her name was Emily._

"_Can you perform Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback?" She spoke in a timid voice and I barely heard her, but I did. I nodded my head at her and gave her a smirk, before I started strumming again, this time with a purpose. I closed my eyes and let the pull guide my hands and my voice._

_**This time I wonder what it feels likeTo find the one in this lifeThe one we all dream ofBut dreams just aren't enoughSo I´ll be waiting for the real thing.I'll know it by the moment when we´re meetingwill play out like a scene straight off the silver screenSo I`ll be holdin' my own breathRight up to the endUntil that moment whenI find the one that I'll spend forever with**_

_I thought that I found that person, at one point I thought he felt the same. But how wrong I was, he didn't care._

_**`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone to love with my life in their `s gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

_I forced myself to keep my eyes straight, not to look over at Alex, because if I did, he and everyone else would know my feelings for him then.__**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their ownAnd everyone wants to know they´re not 's somebody else that feels the same `s gotta be somebody for me out , out on the street out in the moonlightAnd dammit this feels too rightIt´s just like Déjà VuMe standin' here with youSo I´ll be holdin`my own breathCould this be the end?Is it that moment whenI find the one that I'll spend forever with?'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone to love with my life in their ´s gotta be somebody for me like that.`Cause nobody wants to do it on their ownAnd everyone wants to know they´re not 's somebody else that feels the same somewhereThere`s gotta be somebody for me out can´t give up!Lookin´ for that diamond in the roughYou never know but when it shows upMake sure you´re holdin` on'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on**_

_At one point I think I thought I was diamond in the rough, and if someone polished me enough I'd shine. But I'm just a lump of coal, giving energy to those around me, but with nothing in return. Let them use me, I no longer cared. Then and there I decided that the day I turned 18 I was leaving and never looking back. I'd drop out of high school, I'll get a job, I'll live my life on my own._

'_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one everyone wants to feel like someone to love with my life in their has gotta be somebody for wants to do it on their ownAnd everyone wants to know they´re not there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?There`s gotta be somebody for me out wants to be the last one there'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?There has gotta be somebody for me out there. **_

_No I don't think anyone was out there for me._

_I let the last of my chords echo through the gym, everyone was silent. Did I suck? In my opinion I had a good voice, was I wrong? Just before I was going to abandon ship and get out of here, they started clapping, and it got louder and louder until I couldn't hear a thing. I swallowed and asked…_

"_Any more request?"_

_I got request after request, from HOT and COLD by Katy Perry to Again by Flyleaf. At one point someone got me a microphone, which made everything easier. All the while though I didn't look around, people had started to dance during some of the songs, and I was afraid to see Alex with Sarah. How pathetic, I can get up her and sing my heart out but I can't stand to see Alex with someone else. After singing the Cha-Cha Slide by DJ Casper no one came forward with a request._

"_We have time for one more song, any request?"_

"_Yeah I got one!" I turned my head and spotted Sarah. She was dressed up as a cheerleader…I think, there wasn't much fabric there to identify. I swallowed the bile in my throat knowing that was what Alex apparently liked._

"_Ok what song?" I asked, I was afraid of her answer. I knew whatever she asked I had to sing since I've done everyone else's. Even the Party Rock Anthem, and all I had was an acoustic guitar._

"_I don't know what song." She said flipping her hair back, she had a smug smile on her face. I forced my own smile out._

"_Then I can't help you Sarah." I went to ask someone else when she shrieked out._

"_Oh yes you can, I want to hear one of your songs. Come on now Shaw, what is it you're always writing in that book of yours." I kept a straight face during her taunt. I knew she wanted me to fail, and I might, I had no idea, but I couldn't back down. Now what song. I accidently looked over her shoulder and saw Alex standing there he looked tense, but he wasn't looking my way. There was so much I wanted to tell him, I realized. I would of told him anything he wanted. But he didn't want that now. _

_I went through all the songs I've ever written and couldn't decide, so I did what I've done all night. I let the pull speak. _

_**Lyin' next to youWishing I could disappear...aayLet you fall asleepAnd vanish out into thin air..aayIt's the elephant in the roomAnd we pretend that we don't see 's the avalanche that looms above our we don't believe ' to be perfectTryin' not to let you down...oowwHonesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeahwhile the floors underneath our feet are crumblingThe walls we built together tumblin'I still stand here holdin' up the roofCause it's easier than telling the truth.I still keep your photographsI remember how we used to laughI can keep on losin' sleepIf you're okay with being torn in 's the elephant in the roomAnd we pretend that we don't see 's an avalanche that looms above our headsBut we don't believe ' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down...owwHonesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeahWhile the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'The walls we built together tumblin'I still stand here holdin' up the roofCause it's easier than telling the ignoring that our hearts are .com/the_truth_lyrics_kris_ let the rain come pretending that it's not endingAnd let the end yeah...Tryin' to be perfect, tryin' not to let you down...yeahHonesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now...yeahWhile the floors underneath our feet are crumblin'The walls we built together tumblin'I still stand here holdin' up the roofCause it's easier than telling the 's easier than telling the truth...**_

**(The Truth by Kris Allen)**_The truth was something I have never given fully. My home life, my gift, my feelings I bottled it all up, because it was so much easier than letting someone else decide my fate. I thought that the friendships I made could and would survive until I was brave enough to spill my secrets. I was so wrong._

_I glanced at the clock. The dance was officially over. I didn't notice the cheers as I packed away my guitar. I was starting to feel claustrophobic, I took a deep breath and held it as I bolted behind stage, and out the emergency exit._

_Now what I thought._

_I knew once I got back I'd get the beating of a life time, but the weight of what I just did was crushing me. I just shared a piece of myself with the entire school, my escape just got discovered._

_Might as well get over it, I started walking back towards home, the cold wind caused Goosebumps to rise on my skin. I rubbed my arms to try to keep warm but it didn't help._

_I'm almost home, no not home, the house. It wasn't my home. I turned down my street and to my door. It was still cracked open from when I ran out. I placed my guitar under the porch and looked at the house again. I sighed and went inside. The door creaked loudly as it opened revealing Robert waiting for me._

_His eyes were black with anger, and his fist were clenched. I shut the door behinds me with a click. Oddly enough I wasn't afraid. What did I have to loose. Maybe I was being melodramatic but I had three friends, well now two. Ashley and Brandon could survive with out me. They had each other. It was me who was dependent on them, all three of them. _

_He rose out of his chair and passed me, locking the door. I stayed still, fighting made it worse. I let thoughts of Alex fill my mind, we were at our spot. This was my happy place. I was so absorbed in my vision I barely felt the first hit._

_But I felt the second, and the third, and the fourth. Each hit of his fist came harder and faster to me. By instinct I covered my head with my arms, but he ripped them back from my face._

_I was on the ground at this point and against the wall, his eyes met my own, and I shuddered at the pure evil there. _

"_Why you coverin that ugly face of yours, it already looks like shit, even before I messed it up." I didn't flinch, I could feel myself shutting down. I always blacked out before he finished, I'd wake up and do damage control then._

"_Not gonna answer are ya? Then what use is that mouth of yours?" I watched in horror as he pulled out his knife. He hadn't pulled that out since Middle School. I felt terror seize me for a moment, before I pushed it down. Terror didn't help me. He placed the blade flat against my cheek, I felt it knick me slightly._

"_People will see." I whispered. He froze before back handing me, a spat out the blood that appeared in my mouth._

"_Shut up you bitch." He moved the knife to me left shoulder. I forced myself not to tremble knowing it could cause him to slip._

"_Hmm, what should I do with you." Then in a smift movement he dug the edge into my shoulder, I yelped, and he gave me a sinister smirk. He pulled the knife away and examined the cut he left behind. The blood mixed well with the crimson dress I was wearing, barely making a difference in its color._

_He then swiped his knife cutting the opposite leg. This time I stayed silent._

"_Not gonna scream for me?" He asked._

"_No." I tried to keep my voice steady but it wavered slightly._

_He continued the beating for a while, I lost track of time. I stayed silent. I was hoping for black sooner rather than later though. Robert was getting angrier as time passed. Finally he yelled out and threw my limp bloody body across the room._

_My head caught the corner of the table, sending pain through out my whole body. I reached up with my right hand and felt the sticky substance of blood on my fingers. That wasn't good. _

_I was bleeding a lot. Not to the point of bleeding out, but with much more I could. My flight or fight instinct started to kick in meaning the pull. I tried to push it down, but I felt it taking over._

_I felt myself rise to my knees painfully. Every bone in my body ached. Robert looked at me and sneered._

"_You'll stay down if ya know what's good for ya." I ignored in command and rose unsteadily to my feet. He approached me, his knife out stretched, ready to cause more damage._

"_Let me go Robert." I spoke, spitting out more blood. He laughed and came closer. In a burst of adrenalin I made a break for it. In reality I shouldn't of been able to stand, let alone run, but I did. I tried to open the door, forgetting about it being locked._

_I heard the click of a hammer being pulled back and I froze. I turned slowly seeing Robert wobbling on his feet with a pistol in his hand. Thought from my whole life flashed through my mind, and it didn't seem like much to loose, but a foggy image of the future I dreamed of having appeared, I didn't hesitate. I unlocked the door and hit the floor as the sound of a fireing gun echoed through the house._

_I heard Kathy scream, but I didn't wait to find out exactly why. I threw open the door and limped away. My guitar was left under the porch, if I needed to sing for some odd reason I'd go with out music. _

_I heard the gun go off again, but I didn't stop moving. I made my way through the woods, with no sense of direction. Eventually I could go no further._

_I collapsed to the ground and groaned. I managed to roll onto my back and stare up at the clear night sky. The stars were so bright._

_I stayed there, even when it got really cold I didn't move. It was peaceful. The pain in my body wasn't as bad here. Maybe I thought I could stay here forever. Just as I let my eyes close to sleep, I heard a deep and loud growl. I forced myself to sit up and turn towards the sound. _

_Only 50 feet away a figure was crouched, as if ready to spring. As my eyes adjusted I noticed it was a human figure. It was wearing a black cloak similar to the one worn my Count Dracula, with black dress pants and what appeared to be a white man blouse._

_The outfit seemed familiar to me, then suddenly I realized where I saw it before._

"_Alex? What are you doing." He had been wearing it at the dance. The growl echoed out louder than before, and it seemed to be coming from Alex._

"_What's wrong, are you hurt?" I asked. Suddenly he appeared much closer and I gasped. His eyes were black and wild, and even worse there was a trail of blood dripping from his mouth._

_All the weird things I've seen involving him flooded my mind. I couldn't breath, but I was able to utter one sentence._

"_Vampire, you're a vampire!" He growled and pounced. I didn't scream as I felt his weight on my, nor did I flinch. He hissed in my face as he slowly lower his mouth to my neck._

"_Don't do it Alex." I breathed. "It's me. Meg."_

_He froze, and then he was gone._

**Holy Cow I've never written a chapter so long! Don't get used to it lol not many other chapters will be like this. I actually had a lot more, but I decided this was a good place to stop, so that I actually have a good idea where to start the next chapter. **

**So Please Review, because you can!**


End file.
